


The Cycle

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha Molossia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Seborga, Omega Verse, first fan fiction this will suck lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *insert good summary*





	The Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second smut, and I know this is gonna be bad. Read anyway if you want!
> 
> Molossia: Anthony ‘Gunner’ Jones  
Seborga: Romeo Vargas
> 
> The names are from https://www.deviantart.com/othelle/art/Hetalia-Human-Names-2ptalia-Nyotalia-included-547814627

Anthony grumbled as he got home. Romeo was waiting on his deck. That stupid Italian. He thought, rubbing his temple. He finally got to Romeo. “Ciao, Mol! I was waiting for you to get home so we can go-“ Romeo chirped but Romeo interrupted him. “What the hell do you want?! Go home!” He yelled. Romeo looked afraid for a second, but then composed himself.

“But mi fratello sent me here. I can’t go back right now, he said I was a ‘annoying bastard.’” Romeo sent him a smile. “Besides, you’re much funner to be around that my stupid fratello!” Anthony clenched his teeth. “It’s not like I can go send you out into this heat anyway, get in the house.” He demanded.

Romeo cowered into the cool house, Anthony following behind him. Romeo flopped onto the couch. “There’s the bathroom over there, the kitchen, and the bedroom.” Anthony told Romeo. Molossia then went to the kitchen and started cooking, then all of a sudden he heard a loud moan. A needy moan.

His smell was filled with the scent of a sweet-smelling flower. Anthony automatically knew what was happening. Romeo was in heat. But what surprised him was what Romeo was doing next.

“A-Anthony~!” Romeo moaned out, making Anthony aroused. Anthony began to walk into the living room, his body now in control. He saw Romeo squirming, and he moaned Anthony’s name again when he came closer.

“Anthony..! K-knot me.. Please!” He begged, and Anthony couldn’t say no. His scent was already sending himself into a rut. Romeo was begging for Anthony to fuck him still, and then Anthony had enough. He pinned Romeo down and slipped off both of Romeo’s pants, doing the same with his own pants. He then removed their underwear, Romeo’s teasingly so he could hear his begs.

Romeo was urging him to go on, his moans filling the air. Anthony got straight to the point, entering Romeo, wasting no time. He started rough and fast, Romeo’s body shaking with adrenaline.

It was in no time that Anthony had started to knot inside of Romeo, who was yelling with pleasure. Anthony bit down on the side of Romeo’s neck, marking him as his own. Romeo shortly climaxed, Anthony following after. They both relaxed, Anthony not being able to pull out yet because of the knot. Soon, Anthony was done and he put his clothing back on. Romeo was still shaking from the experience.

Anthony went outside and looked at the dark sky. Time had passed so fast. How? He stared at the stars, feeling peace. He then thought of his Romeo, and went back inside to tend to him. It’s just the cycle.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, that was fast. It escalated quickly.


End file.
